


The One With The Perfect Gift

by AuMieux



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Joey-centric, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuMieux/pseuds/AuMieux
Summary: The friends gather for Monica’s 40th birthday.
Relationships: Monica Geller & Joey Tribbiani
Kudos: 3





	The One With The Perfect Gift

Joey loved coming back here. Every once in a while he’d pop by, stay for a few days, and never, ever, would he decline an invite to the Geller-Bing household. He couldn’t go back to the place where he had lived most of his best years, partly because being on his own in that New York building sounded so very depressing, but also because the West Coast had treated him well and he had a nice villa there. Being a successful actor and having several big breaks was amazing, yet somehow he always felt more at home in New York City, especially with his five favorite people. 

So here they all were, his chosen family, gathered in the house he had learned to love, at the end of April, celebrating one of the best women he knew, the one and only Monica Geller. He had come two days before, settled in his “Joey room” and enjoyed being back where he felt like he truly belonged.

He’d had lunch with Phoebe, catching up on every gossip, mainly mocking Chandler’s failed attempt at a mustache. Then he’d walked around, ate the best pizza ever, twice, and went to meet with Ross at NYU. He had even taken it upon himself to babysit little Jack and little Erica, spending quality time with two of the three kids he loved the most. In the evening they’d order in or simply eat together, chatting and stuff. Like old times, except now they lacked three adults, replaced by the two toddlers. 

The whole purpose of his being here was Monica’s birthday dinner though. Rachel had come back from Paris, Emma in tow and here they all were, a fun party of nine. 

He had tried to help Mon with the cooking but she was quick to kick him out, claiming that eating ingredients before adding them was counterproductive. In the end he had joined Chandler, Ross and Phoebe in front of the TV, watching some crappy soap as the birthday girl finished the dish. Rachel had come to sit with them at some point until everything was ready.

They settled with the children at the big table and started digging. Joey really loved coming here, it usually meant Monica would feed him well. 

Conversation went from work to kids, to New York and their different neighbors, from dirt Joey had gotten on a few Hollywood big shots to various facts and stories on their everyday life. It felt so natural and normal. 

“How are things going with Lydia?” Rachel asked him.

Ross tilted his head and looked at him. “Lydia, why does that sound familiar?”

Joey’s eyebrows raised and he started eating again.

“Wasn’t she the woman you helped when Carole gave birth to Ben?” Chandler pitched in. “Right, you saw her a while back, how is she?”

Joey nodded. “She’s doing great, her daughter is now like fifteen. Well, actually she’s Ben’s age.” There was a beat of silence and his friends shook their heads. “You know what I mean.”

Monica patted his shoulder. “So how are things going with her?”

Time flew by and Monica got her presents. Every gift as great as the next, she was radiating joy. Before he could give his however they all went their separate ways. Phoebe and Rachel had gone to the master bedroom, looking through their best friend’s clothes once she’d told them she wanted to get rid of some. In the living room, Ross and Chandler were chatting while watching the twins and Emma.

Joey took the opportunity to get Monica alone and give her his gift. It had been years since he wanted to get her that thing, he’d been looking for it when he had time and finally stumbled upon it a few months before. It was perfect.

“Hey Mon”

She was putting food in the fridge and turned to him when she was finished. “What is it Joe?”

He handed her the gift, wrapped neatly in golden paper. She took it hesitantly and shook it a little. She gave him a curious look before ripping the gift wrap open. She held the sign in her hands and stared at it intently. 

Joey glanced at the living room, no one seemed to be coming their way. He looked back at her, she lifted her eyes to meet his and he saw she was on the brink of tears. Still, a wonderful Monica smile stretched her lips. She held it his way and said the words written on it.

“We don’t swim in your toilet so don’t pee in our pool.”

It was white and dark blue with the Pictogram of a man diving in a pool. She held it close to her chest and he saw in her features she was thinking of how that life would have gone had she decided to go through with her decision at the time.

But now that he thought of it, he hadn’t been totally off the mark. He wasn’t named Hoyt but Chandler was smart. They had a great house, a big pool, and even though his best friend wasn’t much of a swimmer, he was alright. They had two kids, not three but they were cute enough for it to make up for it. And he’d seen Monica and Chandler wrap big towels around the both of them many times.

She turned it back around, took another good look before setting it down on the kitchen table. Joey knew what would happen next. She gave him a hug he couldn’t help but return. He held her close, and so did she. 

“Thank you Joey.” _For then and for now_.

He gave her one more squeeze and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You’re welcome.”

She leaned back and went to grab the sign. They went out in the living room where everyone was gathered. After Monica had shown the gift to Chandler they went to put the twins to bed while Ross and Rachel settled Emma in the guest room for the time being. Joey sat next to Phoebe on the couch.

“Mike doing alright?”

She nodded and kept her eyes on the TV “Yeah, the twins give him trouble sometimes but they came out of me so he doesn’t complain much.”

“You didn’t want to bring them tonight?”

She smiled at him. “One pair of twins is enough for us. Plus, mama needs her time off.”

They laughed lightly, before his mind drifted to the idea of having a family. He’d be seeing Lydia the next day, and maybe she’d finally agree to come with him to LA, and maybe bring Mia with her. He hoped she would. 

He smiled at the thought and soon enough the other four friends joined them. The night was quiet as they watched TV all together. Joey breathed it all in.

He’d have to get back to LA at some point, Rachel would have to fly back to Europe and everyone else would also have to go their own way. So now he found himself enjoying the simplicity of watching a movie with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading :)
> 
> That scene where Joey talks to Monica about how he imagined her family life always got to me so I had to write a little something! 
> 
> Also Lydia is the woman Joey helped through giving birth when Ben was born! I always thought it’d be nice if they were to cross paths again
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that little glimpse into their future (and our past)!


End file.
